Four Sides to Everything
by Steiny
Summary: When another hallway is off-limits, do you think Harry and his crew are the only ones interested? (Original Characters and their perspectives. A taste of what other Hogwarts students are like.)
1. Huffle and Puff and Blow It All Down: Pa...

((Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the original idea of Harry Potter, but since this is fanfiction.net I'm sure you must have realized that! However, all the characters whose names you have never seen before are my original creations making them all MINE! Mwahaha!  
  
Author's Note: Hello every people and welcome to my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic! Yeehaw! Anyway, I would just like you to know some important things before I let you read away. First of all, there are a lot of new and original characters in here. I hope that doesn't bother too much, but it's a bit hard to write for a character you didn't make yourself, well, for me anyway! So I have created a whole different cast alongside the usuals.  
  
Another thing I think you should know, is that the chapters are called Parts because I'm going to focus on a bunch of specific characters' stories. Each part will be spaced out between the others and they will all flow together so that the characters end up having something to do with each other. That probably sounds really confusing right now, but as I add Parts you'll get the hang out it. Any part/chapter of the story that focuses on the Dream Team (Harry, Ron, Hermione) will be called an Interlude.  
  
I think that's about all I can say for now. You may begin. NOW! :D))  
*asterix* = emphasized word  
  
//double slashes// = indicate thought  
* * *  
Four Sides to Everything  
  
Huffle and Puff and Blow It All Down: Part One  
The wind howled loudly, the dark clouds descending as the sun had done earlier that chilly evening. Orange, red, pink and purple swirled as the charcoal grey fluff blew in to blot it all out. The clouds were dense, swollen with the rain that was impatient to fall to the ground below. Surrounded by greenery, fresh water and rock stood an ancient mass of stone and iron in the form of a large castle. Lights flickered on and off occasionally as the beings within the castle walls moved through their evening routines.  
  
The highly achieving school of witchcraft and wizardry, more often known as Hogwarts, throbbed with life as students filed from their dorms toward the exquisite Great Hall for their dinner. Dinner at Hogwarts could be considered an event, as could any other meal in the wondrous hall where the students ate their meals. The ceiling, bewitched to mirror the sky outside, featured large clouds and occasionally flashed with lightning. As the first drops fell from the heavens outside the castle, an old man with half-moon spectacles stood from his seat, the dais he sat upon raising him to a higher level than the chattering students. The old man awaited silence, showing no sign of impatience. Four long tables' worth of eyes were directed upon him as the discussion amongst peers slowly died away to nothing.  
  
"Good evening everyone, I would just like to announce that the fifth hallway from the left past Snape's classroom is now blocked off for students. Those of you in the Slytherin house must use the other entrance from now on. Your prefect will proceed to show you where that is after dinner has ended." As Albus Dumbledore addressed the mass of eager young people, a certain group of three exchanged glances between themselves. The old headmaster seemed to smile amongst the mass of white hair that was long enough to tuck into his belt, and cleared his throat once more for silence. "Now, as my lovely friend Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons academy would say: Bon appetite!"  
  
With that conclusion, the entire student body turned to face the tables before them. Almost immediately after Dumbledore had sat down, the sparkling golden plates and goblets that lined the tables were filled completely with delicious smelling food and drink. Such was the norm at Hogwarts school every single student had piled their plate high. Well, almost every student.  
  
"I don't get this whole 'hallway off-limits' thing, it's beginning to get real cliché," remarked a plain looking, brunette sitting amongst her housemates at the Hufflepuff table. She reached for her goblet and took a swallow of pumpkin juice before turning her attention to the group around her. "Seriously though, you'd think after that gigantic three-headed dog-"  
  
"Fluffy."  
  
"-Right, you'd think that after finding Fluffy in one of the corridors it would freak people out enough not to go wandering around random hallways! For Merlin's sake! It's Hogwarts, what are people thinking?" The brunette looked expectantly at the group around her as several of them nodded with murmurs of agreement. A smallish girl across from the brunette nodded eagerly, stuffing a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
"I think Fluffy was like that three-headed Greek dog, you know, that guarded the underwor-"  
  
"Cerberus."  
  
The small girl, brunette and a few others who were listening to the discussion turned their heads to stare strangely at a raven-haired individual sitting amongst them. Even though she sat hunched over her empty plate, it was obvious that she was rather tall. Her eyes were a strange kind of blue, darker than usually seen, and she appeared to be staring off into nothing. Her fork scratched circles into her golden plate, making a quiet squeaking noise that resembled the sound of nails being drawn across a chalkboard.  
  
"Uh, Kat? Are you ok? Aren't you hungry?" The brunette questioned the other girl, giving her a strange yet concerned look. Kat gave a sigh and shook herself from her daze. Collecting her thoughts she smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I already ate, Meredith," was her simple reply. The brunette raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she turned to the small girl across from her. Taking one quick glance at Kat to find that the black-haired girl had gone back to staring into space, she leaned further across the table. The small girl, named Tricia, followed the brunette's lead and she too leaned across the table.  
  
"She almost failed last year, you know. Kept muttering something about Professor Snape and some kind of individual study thing on the Express at the beginning of this year," Meredith revealed, voice low and raspy. Tricia nodded understandingly as Meredith continued. "I feel horrible, but she doesn't like to ask for help and I'd hate to impose on her. I just hope she shapes up this year, after all, we are graduating."  
  
Kat Shidou gave a soft sigh as she placed her fork down beside her place setting. Her eyes drifted slowly over to the teachers' raised dais and she narrowed them as they caught sight of a greasy looking man. He didn't really look old, just bitter considering the fact that his brow was drawn together and his shiny black eyes glared steadily at something else. Kat grumbled something inaudible and shook her head, letting her eyes wander up toward the bewitched ceiling.  
  
//If only I could show him my formulas he'd probably give me a great mark right out!// Thought the tall Hufflepuff as she slumped back into her chair. //Just because I'm Hufflepuff, doesn't make me absolutely incompetent,// she noted to herself. The whole tendency to stereotype each house never did sit well with her, it just made things unfair. She knew plenty of extraordinarily brave people who weren't in Gryffindor besides the fact that she thought herself pretty intelligent and she definitely wasn't a Ravenclaw. //You did nearly fail though, remember?// Intoned the cynical part of the girl's subconscious. She grumbled again and crossed her arms, taking a quick look around. Her peers seemed to have forgotten her presence as they talked amongst themselves.  
  
So perhaps she wasn't as brilliant as she thought, there were so many Hufflepuff students who would have been spectacular in any of the houses. The only example that she could think of however, was the late Cedric Diggory. Kat gave a visible shudder at the thought of the late Hufflepuff. He didn't deserve to die so harshly, everyone could agree on that at least. While the dark-haired girl year was pulled out early the year before for reasons she hadn't disclosed to anyone but the headmaster, she had followed the Tri-Wizard tournament closely through owls from school and the Daily Prophet. When the news came of Cedric's death, she hadn't believed it. It was just too awful to fathom.  
  
The truth was, with Diggory's death and the word that Voldemort was on the move definitely instilled anxiety into both parents and students of Hogwarts. When the letters were sent out for school supplies, many families considered keeping their children at home instead of sending them away although they were quite surprised that the school was still up and running. While most students were pleased to be back, the lingering fear of the Dark Lord remained constant and discussions between peers often leaned along the Dark Arts and Death Eaters. More often than not, angry looks were thrown towards Slytherins being that their reputation was so tainted from rumours and such.  
  
Kat blinked and lowered her head to find the majority of students already streaming out the Great Hall doors. She heard a snap from her neck and winced, rubbing it lightly with a small frown. How long had she spaced out that time? She shook her head and carefully stood from her seat. Being naturally clumsy, she was always careful around the dinner table. Standing fully upright brought the seventh year Hufflepuff to a height of five feet and ten inches. Her hair fell straight down her back and swayed a little bit as she meandered toward the entrance of the Great Hall. //Maybe I'll just get to bed, no, wait, I can't do that! I have a huge Arithmancy test! Damn!// Thought she with a sigh slumping her shoulders slightly as she reached out to push open the door.  
  
Kat never got a chance to, however, for the other door swung open rather suddenly and quite roughly with a very loud BANG! An average sized red head stood, hand poised on the door to keep it open, her clear grey eyes narrowed into slits, an impeccably deep frown pulling the corners of her lips downward. She didn't seem to notice the Hufflepuff who was standing rather still with wide-eyes and a shocked look. 


	2. Thinking the Right Way: Part One

((Author's Note: *Considering the rave reviews I had on the first chapter [hardy har har] I've decided to add another one. Yes, I know these aren't real characters from the HP books, but give them a chance! :D Besides, Harry, Hermione and Ron are just around the corner. Anyway, I would really appreciate some kind of comment [preferably those with constructive stuff] and I hope you enjoy this next installment!))  
*asterix* = emphasized words  
//double slashes// = indicate thought  
* * *  
Four Sides to Everything  
  
Thinking the Right Way: Part One  
"Weasley! Everywhere I go! Everything I do! It's always Weasley!" Snarled Vixen DeFrento, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her glittering green eyes swept slowly over the significantly empty Great Hall until they landed on a rather perplexed and befuddled girl just beside her. The red head glared steadily, eyes narrowing until they were barely seen through her lids. Apparently, the look seemed to startle the tall girl enough to get her out the door and on her way. Vixen turned her head back to face the four long tables and then proceeded to walk into the Great Hall. Her strides were long and her steps were heavy. It was clearly obvious that she was stomping and making a ruckus on purpose.  
  
As the door closed behind the red haired girl, another individual pushed it open. This was yet another of the female gender, though perhaps a little bit shorter than Vixen. She had plain brown hair that brushed her shoulders and large brown eyes that sparkled with amusement. Her lips were turned slightly upward in a smirk that would probably have pissed the red head off even more if she ever took notice of it. The second girl shook her head as she watched Vixen slump into a seat at the table designated for Ravenclaw. Only seconds later, the brunette followed the other girl's path and slammed her palms flat on the table before her. The shorter girl cleared her throat loudly, staring hard at the angry Vixen.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, girlie, this is at least the third time it's happened to you. You don't need to get yourself worked up over an honest mistake," pointed out the brunette rather plainly. Having been placed in the same house, the same dorm and being the same year as the temperamental red head, Darcelle LaJoliette had acquired a talent to steal the steam away from Vixen's infamous exaggerated anger.  
  
"It is *not* only the third time and there is no way in the slightest that I resemble that. that. quiet, mousy, little Ginny Weasley!" Vixen shot back, slamming her own fists on the table. She continued to glare, though Darcie could tell she was doubting her numbers.  
  
"You two do have the same hair cut, you know," Darcie pointed out with a sheepish grin. "And for a quiet mousy girl she's got quite a way of getting under your skin, indirectly I might add." Vixen rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Once again her friend brought up a good point and once again the irritation she felt seemed to float away. //Just because I have red hair! I'm nothing like that Weasley!// The red head thought, almost as if she were trying to convince herself. It was a little bit harder to do than she had thought though, considering she had never really met the fourth year Gryffindor herself.  
  
"It's just annoying when it happens. It was Harry one time, he grabbed my shoulder and he looked so disappointed when he saw I wasn't *her*. I should have slapped him, or something!" Grumbled the red haired Ravenclaw, chewing on her bottom lip. Darcie smirked and slowly nodded her head, easing herself into the chair opposite Vixen.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you've got a thing for him don't you, that's your big problem," the brunette spoke slowly, studying the other girl across the table with a steady calculative stare. Vixen looked somewhat appalled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry Potter, that's what I'm talking about. You're attracted to him, aren't you?" Darcie pressed, leaning forward on the table with a knowing look that was beginning to make Vixen uncomfortable. The red head stared back almost as steadily and for a moment, the two Ravenclaws were locked in a staring contest. The competition didn't last long, however, for Vixen's green eyes averted themselves almost immediately leaving Darcie with a smug look on her face. "Do you have a problem with that?" Vixen snapped, glaring at the door on the other side of the Hall.  
  
"Not at all, though I think you don't realize just how much like Ginny you really are," she intoned under her breath. Vixen hadn't caught her friend's last comment however for her mind had wandered to other things. The brunette shook her head and stood slowly, acquiring Vixen's attention with her movements.  
  
"So where are you going?" The red head asked as she narrowed her green eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I have an owl to send, if you don't mind, and I'll meet you in the library," replied Darcie. The other girl gave a strange look as she turned and started for the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Library? Why the libra-Oh, right, Transfiguration project," muttered the red haired Ravenclaw as she, too, stood from her seat to follow Darcie's lead. As she started for the door however, her thoughts traveled back to the other red headed fourth year, the one in Gryffindor. 


	3. Den of Forked Tongues: Part One

((Once again I have received no feedback whatsoever. This brings a tear to my eye, but anyway. I hope people do start reading soon, or else. I don't know what I'll do! Stop writing this fic I guess, but that's no fun! Hm, anyway! Draco fans you can rejoice considering he is brought into the picture, but he has somewhat of another rival in his own house! Another one of my creations of course, and even though he has similar features as Harry Potter, they aren't related in the least. I try to push away from the Potter-Sibling cliché. No offence if that's the sort of thing you like reading.  
  
Hm, I think that's enough rambling! Read on! Please!))  
*asterix* = emphasized words  
  
//double slashes// = indicate thought  
* * *  
Four Sides to Everything  
  
Den of Forked Tongues: Part One  
The Slytherin common room was abuzz with excited whispers, sour tones and rumour. Such was the norm after the evening meal in the Great Hall. There were those that believed putting so many large egos in one room might be hazardous, but the house in the dungeons had been quite successful for many years. Many of the wizarding world's elite were born and bred to be Slytherin material and while they may not have been the most pleasant of people, one can agree rather reluctantly that they were always quite well off. Then again, there are always exceptions.  
  
A group of fifth year girls sitting in a dark corner of the common room giggled and exchanged glances with each other. They each turned to look at the staircases that led to the dorms every once in a while before continuing to whisper and giggle.  
  
Farren Jai Reid descended slowly from his dorm, a look of slight irritation in his bright, peridot green eyes. In his hand he grasped an envelope with a broken wax seal. It was another letter from his adoring parents and another plea for him to keep his eyes and ears open. Mr and Mrs Reid worked for the Ministry although their line of work was kept under wraps most of the time. For a long while Farren himself was planning to follow in their footsteps, except he never could figure out exactly what they did other than interrogate those held in Azkaban.  
  
With a sigh he reached the landing and let his green-eyed gaze travel over the semi-crowded common room. The group of girls in the corner caught his eye and he smirked deviously, giving them a wink. A low chuckle erupted from his throat, but was drowned out by the calm murmur of low conversation. Weaving his way through bodies and furniture he fell beside a sharp-faced girl on the couch opposite the hearth. The girl gave him an icy glare and pursed her lips.  
  
"Ah, Pansy, if you do that too often your face with get stuck that way," informed Farren plainly without looking her way. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched as the flames danced in the fireplace. Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes although she could feel her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. Grumbling under her breath she rose from the couch, leaving him alone by the hearth.  
  
Farren grinned for a moment as he stared into the fire. The dim orange glow reflected on the floor before him, moving eerily like shadowy spectres. His expression seemed to relax as he sunk into a deeper kind of concentration.  
  
"Now what is wrong with this picture, Reid?" spoke a mellow voice which interrupted the charcoal haired boy's thoughts. Farren shook his head slowly before turning it to the place on the couch where Pansy once sat. Two gleaming grey eyes stared back, narrowed only slightly. Pale ivory strands were slicked back proving that this new couch companion could only be one person. "I don't know, Malfoy, you tell me," Farren said calmly, his expression resembling that of Draco Malfoy's with ease.  
  
"Alone in the common room, sharing the couch with only one person who is of the same gender, seems a little bit out of the ordinary to me," continued the blonde Slytherin. Farren gave a lazy grin and laughed lightly.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, I know I'm irresistible, but I don't swing that way. save it for Potter," Farren stated rather bluntly as he stood from the couch, stretching like a cat. His green eyes glinted strangely as he regarded Draco with a look of amusement. Draco, however, frowned deeply, his already chilly grey glare lowering in temperature so to speak. The dark haired Slytherin ignored the Malfoy boy's evil look by glancing around the strangely empty common room. For a moment he wondered just how long he had been staring blankly into the flames. He also realized that the letter from his parents was no longer grasped in his hand.  
  
Farren turned back to stare Draco full in the face and while his expression seemed calm and relaxed, his heart had begun to beat quickly against his ribs. //If Malfoy has that letter, I'm done for as are Mum and Dad if he spills to Lucius.// He thought with a hard swallow.  
  
"The only thing I'll save for Potter is some hysterical laughter for when he gets expelled this year," Draco intoned, interrupting Farren's thoughts once again. For a moment, Farren forgot to be worried and narrowed his bright green eyes as he fixed Malfoy with a hard stare.  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"You heard Dumbledore at dinner, didn't you? Or did you neglect to pay attention to the reason why we have to go through the other common room entrance?" Draco asked slowly. Farren sat himself back down on the couch, clearly intrigued by the blonde boy's words. Draco's smirk grew wider.  
  
"How does that have to do with Harry getting expelled?" Farren pressed, irritation edging around his tone.  
  
"Well, you know how Potter is when it comes to breaking rules," Draco said with a low laugh. He rose from the couch immediately after, giving Farren one last smirk before heading toward the stairs that led to the dorms.  
  
Farren sat still, looking bewildered at Malfoy's strange words. Harry Potter? Expelled? How could the blonde brat possibly know that? Or rather, how will he be able to bring that about? Brushing a few strands of charcoal coloured hair from his eyes, the Reid boy leaned forward in his seat. He never particularly liked Draco, although he had nothing against him personally. As for the Boy Who Lived, Farren didn't have the patience for the snide remarks of his companions. //There are too many stereotypes in this school,// thought he with a shake of his head.  
  
Something pale on the dark green of the couch caught his eye. Farren frowned slightly, looking over beside him to where Draco once sat. Nudged into the space between the seat cushion and the back, was the crumpled form of an envelope with a grey wax seal that was broken. The green eyed Slytherin stared for a moment in disbelief and then shook his head with a slow smile. He reached over and plucked the envelope from the couch, shoving it roughly into his pocket.  
  
"That was almost too close for comfort," he murmured with a shake of his head as he rose from the couch a second time. He started for the stairs and as he climbed toward his dorm, he wondered about Draco Malfoy's little prophecy and whether or not the blonde actually did well in Divination. 


	4. Brave as a Lion: Interlude One

((Author's Note: Er, I know it's been a while since I added anything. Quite a few months to be exact, but I decided to add yet another chapter and hopefully continue adding 'till the end. I'm happy for the few reviews I've gotten although I'd like some more! :D If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to let me in on 'em! I'm actually not sure where I want this fic to go, so constructive stuff is extremely helpful!))  
  
*asterisk* = indicates emphasis //double slashes// = indicate thought  
  
Four Sides to Everything  
  
Brave as a Lion: Interlude One  
  
"Ron Weasley! I honestly don't appreciate your humour!" Grumbled a clearly aggravated Hermione as she took a seat beside Harry at the breakfast table. Her red headed best friend gave her a somewhat strange look as he swallowed a mouthful of orange juice. Exchanging confused looks with the green-eyed Potter boy he gave a small shrug.  
  
"Er, Hermione? What are you going on about?" Harry asked with a tinge of curiosity in his tone. The three of them had stayed up late once again the night before, trying to brainstorm as to the reason why the corridor in the dungeons was off-limits. They'd gotten around to a mad infestation of mountain trolls before the bushy haired fifteen year old had decided it was enough and that they should all head up to bed.  
  
Hermione thrust out a crumpled piece of parchment upon which was scrawled a short note. Harry gave the girl a strange look before accepting the bit of parchment and read it over quickly. A frown replaced his curious look as he glanced up at the red head. Ron, clearly not comprehending what the parchment was about, reached over the table and snatched it up from his friend's grasp. Ron's eyes moved slowly and carefully across the parchment and soon enough, his mouth dropped open as a look of utter disbelief flashed across his face.  
  
"Hermione! What is this?" Ron asked astonished as he passed the parchment back over the table to the girl who was now clearly fuming.  
  
"It *is* your writing, Ron, why don't you tell me?" Hermione snapped back, irritated. "I don't find it funny for one and it isn't pleasant having obscene things owled to you in the middle of the night while you're trying to sleep!"  
  
"I swear that it wasn't me! Honestly Hermione, I'm not like that at all! You should know better!" Ron shot back, the tips of his ears beginning to turn the same colour as his hair. Harry, watching them both with a somewhat incredulous look, shook his head and regarded Ron with a studious and calculative stare. Finally, after his two fellow Gryffindors had been going at it for several minutes, Harry cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Hermione, I think it's obvious that it wasn't Ron, he isn't that low," the black-haired fifth year interjected. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but found that it wasn't entirely possible that Ron had sent her the owl. He might have been extremely bothersome sometimes, but he wouldn't send her nasty message through the owl post. After apologizing, she stared over the piece of parchment once again.  
  
"Who could it have been then? Someone who's really good at forging, that's for sure," Hermione stated, this time sounding more curious than angry. Ron's gaze traveled up and down the length of the Gryffindor table until he spotted his brothers chatting away with Lee Jordan. He shook his head and turned back to his friends. //No, it couldn't have been them, otherwise they would want to know the reaction to their prank,// thought Ron, pursing his lips.  
  
"I have a mind to think that it was Malfoy trying to cause some more trouble," Ron informed, aiming a glare at the very loud and boisterous Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione both followed his glare with their eyes and found that Malfoy was clearly preoccupied with teasing some innocent first years. Someone else at the table caught their attention however. A pair of glittering, peridot green eyes stared right back and all three of the Gryffindors turned back to look at each other.  
  
"That's Farren Reid, his parents are held in pretty high regard with the Ministry," murmured Hermione, her cheeks looking a little bit flushed. Ron gave her a hard look and grumbled something under his breath. "He wouldn't send me something like this though, I've never spoken to him," she informed, the last bit spoken mostly to Ron.  
  
"It might be a one time thing you know," Harry stated after a moment of silence between them. "For the moment, we have other things to think abou-"  
  
"Hey there guys!" Exclaimed a sandy-haired girl wearing a Blue Jays baseball cap. She placed herself into the seat directly beside Ron and gave a wide grin. Ron scooted away from her slightly, a look of faint disgust crossing his features. Harry gave a nervous chuckle and Hermione smiled rather warmly.  
  
"Al, how have you been?" She asked the smaller girl with interest. Al Harlett tilted her head from side to side.  
  
"Been better 'Mione, been better. Hey, I was wonderin' if you wanted to come out and play ball with me later. After lunch maybe?" Al asked, young face eager for a positive answer. Hermione gave a nod and another smile. Al jumped to her feet with a toothy grin and hopped away toward the other end of the table.  
  
"I still don't see why you humour her, she's so irritating!" Ron exclaimed under his breath. Harry nodded his agreement although he didn't add any kind of comment. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"She a little girl with a need for a playmate, I don't see what the big deal is! Anyway, I better get going to Arithmancy, I have a very important question to ask the Professor." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and quickly stood up. With a nod to her companions, she wandered off toward the exit of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Ron shook his head.  
  
"She's a real nightmare sometimes," Ron stated as he took another bite of his pancakes. Harry just laughed and lifted his goblet of orange juice, secretly wondering why his two friends hadn't confessed their undying love for each other yet. Time was for sure running out. 


End file.
